


Небо предназначалось птицам

by Melarissa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Wings, Blood and Gore, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Правитель Королевства Винчестер Дин и его ангел-советник Кастиэль сражаются на собственной войне, пока ведут бои с адскими демонами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Небо предназначалось птицам

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sky was meant for Birds.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23648) by hippivickyx. 



~*~

Годами Королевство Винчестер оставалось самым могущественным. Но так было не всегда.  
Четыре основных Королевства - Небеса, Преисподняя, Земля и Чистилище - научились жить в гармонии, несмотря на их различия.  
Однажды Небеса и Земля породнились, когда Принц Михаил Небесный женился на Принцессе Марии с Земли. Преисподняя была в ярости и насильно втянула Чистилище в объявленную войну. Та продлилась недолгие пять лет, однако последствия были ощутимы и через века. Два Королевства, Винчестер и Адские Врата, заключили договор о поддержке.  
Новый Король, Дин Винчестер, отдаленный потомок Принцессы Марии, и его брат Сэм Винчестер, наделенный магическими способностями, делали все возможное, чтобы хорошо править вверенными им землями. До тех пор, пока короля Адских Врат не сверг его собственный генерал, и не началась бессмысленная война. Напряжение нарастало долго, и, спустя шесть месяцев, Король Винчестер начал опасаться худшего, невзирая даже на ангельские технологии.

~*~

\- Сир, еще двое мешают нам произвести маневр влево, - крикнул Эш от экрана радарного контроля.  
\- Где мои крылатые воины?  
\- Посланы, но из-за неисправности запаздывают с разворотом, - Ариэль, связной ангел.  
\- Черт побери!  
Корабль загудел, когда его щит подвергся атаке темной магией.  
\- Защита?  
\- Держится, Ваше Величество, - сварливо отозвался Эш.  
\- Дин, - раздался крик Кастиэля откуда-то сзади, тот расположился возле контрольной панели управления, раскинув крылья, чтобы удержать равновесие.  
\- Знаю, - прошипел Дин. - Передай крылатым, чтобы скрылись из виду по моей команде.  
Несмотря на все выкрики, каждый, казалось, прислушался, и Ариэль принялся выкрикивать кодированные команды в интерком. После нескольких взрывов на внешнем щите стало неожиданно тихо.  
\- Дин, - прошептал Кастиэль.  
\- Сейчас же, Ариэль, - тем же самым тоном приказал Дин.

 

Сражение подошло к концу, победа была за Королевством Винчестер. Ущерб нанесен, жизни потеряны, но таков ход войны. Прошло шесть месяцев с гибели Короля Кроули и прихода к власти его главнокомандующего Азазеля, который немедленно принялся атаковать пограничные деревни Королевства Винчестер.  
\- Черт побери! Что не так с этой проклятой коробкой? - Дин пнул ближайшую к стартовой площадке стену. Он был покрыт странно мерцавшими разводами грязи. Потянув за непонятные провода, он принялся нажимать на незнакомые кнопки. Ребенком он научился обращаться с ангельскими технологиями, однако его беспокоило, что он четырежды переустановил этот аппарат, а неисправности продолжали сыпаться.  
\- Не думаю, что проклятия и пинки помогут исправить неполадки, - заметил Кастиэль, державшийся в отдалении, поскольку не желал испачкать свою белую гражданскую униформу.  
\- Ага, но они улучшают мне настроение.  
\- Здесь! Я здесь! - закричал Сэм, несясь по коридору. Кастиэль так и не избавился от страха перед огромными размерами Сэма, после того, как тот рухнул на его раненое крыло несколько лет назад, поэтому он встал спиной к стене. - Дин! Ты что делаешь?  
\- Пытаюсь починить эту штуку.  
\- Уж будь уверен, этим ты только делаешь все хуже, - Сэм занялся починкой, а Дин пошел прочь, пытаясь оттереться от блестящей смазки.  
\- Четыре деревни были эвакуированы до нападения на Южную сторону на этой неделе, - Кастиэль начал вводить его в курс дела, пока они шли через лабиринт коридоров. Внутренность корабля была отделана искусcтвенным камнем, в попытке сделать его похожим на замок, но как дома он себя в нем не чувствовал. - Генерал Джо вскоре к нам присоединится, она понесла большие потери на основной границе и ожидает наказания.  
\- И какого наказания она ожидает? Она уже была на передовой, - усмехнулся Дин, открывая дверь в свою каюту, в которую за ним последовал и Кастиэль. - Кроме того, мы отбили ее корабль у повстанцев. Остов цел, но я сомневаюсь, что он заработает.  
Дин принялся стаскивать зеленую униформу, а Кастиэль занялся выбором одежды к ужину для него.  
\- Дело в том, Кас, что мой воздушный корабль сделан не по ангельской технологии. Его можно восстановить с нуля совершенно без ангельской помощи, - он снял свою запачканную белую рубашку и надел чистую. - Конечно, это требует больше времени. Уж кому как не тебе это знать.  
Дин взглянул на наполовину механическое крыло под белым сюртуком Кастиэля, и быстро отвел взгляд.  
\- Да ну, в этой войне наша технология тоже вполне себя зарекомендовала, тут спорить не о чем. На ужине будет Графиня, пожалуйста, веди себя прилично.  
\- А когда это я вел себя неприлично? - подмигнул Дин, застегивая свой зеленый сюртук.

~*~

Дину - 12, Кастиэлю - 11

Дин Винчестер вырос в семейном замке, который когда-то принадлежал Принцессе Марии. Его младшего брата Сэм отправили на обучение к ангелам. Дин не мог покинуть замок, но и на месте ему, как и любому двенадцатилетнему мальчику, не сиделось. По просьбе его отца за Дином всегда присматривал ангел. Пока отец Дина бывал в разъездах, отец Кастиэля должен был помогать растить Дина. С Кастиэлем они встретились, когда тому было одиннадцать, и ему было ужасно интересно узнать как можно больше о королевской жизни Дина. Он задавал миллионы вопросов, на которые Дин отвечал, пока трудился над очередной новой машиной. Их дружба укреплялась день ото дня, и, когда Кастиэлю исполнилось двенадцать, оба не представляли себе жизни без компании друг друга.  
\- Когда я однажды стану королем, ты будешь при мне советником.  
\- И зачем оно мне надо? - спросил сидевший на дереве Кастиэль, равномерно взмахивающий крыльями и овевавший молодого принца прохладным воздухом. Отец Кастиэля, с очками на носу, расположился неподалеку с книгой.  
\- Потому что у отца есть советник - Роберт. Я тоже хочу советника. Но никакой другой советник, кроме тебя, мне не нужен, - Дин уселся и посмотрел вверх на Кастиэля: - Кроме того, ты - мой лучший друг, у кого же еще мне спрашивать совета?  
Дин улыбнулся и снова улегся.

Две недели спустя мальчики играли в войну. Дин принялся бегать кругами, а Кас притворился, что он - воздушный корабль, летящий над ним. Когда они остановились, чтобы перевести дыхание, они не поняли, где оказались. Дети стояли на опушке леса, растущего неподалеку за дворцом. Отца Кастиэля нигде не было видно, и Кастиэль немедленно хлопнул Дина по плечу:  
\- Мы должны вернуться.  
\- Как? Мы не знаем, где находимся, Кас. Тебе придется взлететь и отыскать дворец, тогда мы сможем пойти обратно.  
Дин потянул его к ближайшему высокому дереву:  
\- Давай. Отправляйся наверх, - он слегка пихнул Кастиэля. Тот оттолкнулся и вскоре опустился на вершину дерева. Дворец был неподалеку, надо было только немного вернуться назад. Он принялся спускаться с дерева, соскальзывая с ветки на ветку, когда услышал чужой голос.  
\- Зеленый значит королевского рода.  
Мужской голос с какими-то сальными интонациями был полон уверенности.  
\- Зеленый означает, что это мой любимый цвет. Я не принадлежу к королевской семье. Отстань от меня.  
\- Или что? Здесь ни единой души. Человеческий мальчонка. Насколько же проще управлять людьми, чем демонами. Почему бы тебе не пойти со мной?  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда я по-другому скажу: ты отправишься со мной, маленький герцог.  
Кастиэль увидел, как темная фигура вцепилась в Дина, и тот закричал. Не колеблясь, Кастиэль кинулся вниз и врезал фигуре ногой по голове. К счастью, его ангельские силы развились уже достаточно, так что ему удалось опрокинуть мужчину. Тот повернулся, и его глаза налились чернотой:  
\- Демон! - Кастиэль расправил крылья, вставая в защитную стойку перед Дином.  
\- Ангел-ребенок? Никогда не видел собственными глазами. Да мне попались сразу два драгоценных камня для моей сокровищницы, - он попытался поймать Кастиэля, но тот ударил его крыльями. Снова и снова, пока мужчина пытался схватить одного из мальчиков, бил он черными крыльями, оставляя царапины на демонских руках.  
\- Достаточно!  
Кастиэль хотел еще раз стукнуть, но демон поймал его за крыло и резко дернул. Поднявшись, Демон наступил на крыло и принялся выдирать из него перья, заставив Кастиэля заорать от боли. Кастиэль боролся с превосходящим его по весу противником и кричал, пытаясь дотянуться до демона с того места, куда упал. Отбросив окровавленные перья, тот вытащил из сапога небольшой нож и воткнул его в сустав, медленно взрезая тонкие мускулы. Крики превратились в тихие всхлипывания и судорожные вздохи. Заледенев от ужаса, Дин смотрел, как его друг умирает. Что-то щелкнуло у него в голове, когда он понял, что происходит, и последнее, что он мог вспомнить, это то, как он поднялся на ноги, прежде чем мир вокруг него потемнел.  
Когда он снова пришел в себя, он сидел, скорчившись, во внутреннем дворе замка, с безвольно обмякшим окровавленным телом Кастиэля в руках, и закричал, призывая на помощь. Охрана ринулась к нему, и его отец оказался рядом и подхватил Кастиэля.

~*~

Сейчас.

\- Ваша часть королевства осталась целой и невредимой, хотел бы я знать, как Вам удалось предотвратить нападение демонов.  
Дин даже не изменился в лице, когда графиня уставилась на него с другой стороны стола.  
\- У меня нет ничего, что их могло бы заинтересовать, - она отхлебнула вина, избегая смотреть ему в глаза.  
\- Бэла, вы заключили сделку с демоном? Я должен знать!  
\- Сделки с демонами запрещены законом, - внес свою лепту Кастиэль, стоявший за стулом Дина.  
\- Меня защищает Ее Величество Королева Мария, - отрезала Бэла, подняв глаза и оценивающе глядя на Кастиэля: - Как и тебя, зверушка.  
Дин впечатал руки в столешницу, отшвыривая стул назад, и Кастиэль, попытавшийся избежать столкновения, упал, потеряв равновесие.  
\- Ну, может, не так хорошо, как меня, - хихикнула Бэла.  
С мрачным лицом Дин помог Кастиэлю подняться на ноги. Гнев бурлил в его венах, когда он вновь посмотрел на графиню.  
\- Я не... - на его плечо опустилась рука. Кастиэль еле заметно мотнул головой, и Дин испустил долгий вздох: - Было очень приятно повидать Вас, графиня.  
Вслед за Кастиэлем он покинул зал.

В коридоре Дин задержал его и приподнял кафтан, чтобы проверить механическое крыло.  
\- Все в порядке, - оттолкнул его Кастиэль.  
\- В последнее время у тебя проблемы с равновесием. Ты должен практиковаться...  
\- Нет.  
\- Все ангелы, которых я знаю, летают хотя бы по разу в день, только не ты. Ты не летал с тех самых пор. Это ненормально, Кас.  
\- Со мной все хорошо. У меня нет необходимости летать.  
Лицо Дина выразило глубокую печаль:  
\- Тебе не нужны причины, чтобы летать, это часть твоего естества. Ангелы летают, и все тут.  
\- У большинства ангелов неповрежденные крылья, Дин.  
Прежде чем Дин продолжил, раздался грохот, и корабль накренился.  
\- Капитан на главную палубу, - по интеркому потребовал Ариэль.  
\- Мы еще не закончили.  
Дин рванул по коридору, оставив Кастиэля у стены, и выбрался в главный проход, в котором были протянуты перила во всех направлениях.  
\- Что призошло?  
Корабль по-прежнему давал крен.  
\- Взорвались наши ведущие крылья по левому борту. На радарах пусто.  
\- Кто еще на корабле? - обернулся Дин, когда Кастиэль вошел в зал, держась за релинги возле главной панели.  
\- Графиня, - ответил тот.  
\- Ариэль, не выпускать гондолу графини.  
\- Есть, - Дин проследил за распоряжениями, и вскоре графиня ворвалась в зал.  
\- Что это значит?  
Она выглядела напуганной до безумия.  
\- Никто не может покинуть корабль, наши ангелы заняты ремонтом поврежденных крыльев.  
Дин ухватился за консоль управления, когда корабль наклонился под острым углом.  
\- Вы падаете! Пора начинать эвакуацию! - орала княгиня, уцепившись за ближайшую панель. Дин обернулся к невероятно обеспокоенному Кастиэлю. Тот быстро кивнул.  
\- Ариэль, начинайте эвакуацию нижних чинов и гражданских. Графиня, прошу Вас, присаживайтесь. Как особы королевской крови мы обязаны дождаться, пока наши подданные не окажутся в безопасности.  
Та, однако, кинулась вон, а Кастиэль, цепляясь за стулья и передатчики, подобрался к Дину:  
\- Ты не прав, ты срочно должен покинуть корабль. Если ты погибнешь - все будет потеряно.  
\- Со мной все в порядке, Кастиэль, лучшие из лучших работают над кораблем.  
\- Дин, если мои предположения оправдаются, нам вот-вот взорвут крылья на другой стороне. Пошли.  
Кастиэль ухватил Дина за воротник и потащил его за собой. Спотыкаясь, они преодолели ставший наклонным коридор, пытаясь удержать тело в равновесии, крылья Кастиэля беспрестанно трепетали. Раздался второй взрыв, и оба рухнули на пол. Кастиэль вскрикнул, когда Дин приземлился на его механическое крыло.  
\- Кас! - он попытался встать, но место этого задел важную часть крыла. Дин принялся обследовать механизм, пытаясь исправить его на скорую руку.  
\- Брось, оставь меня!  
\- Нет! - он подполз поближе, пытаясь укрепить болтики и перенастраивая механизм балансировки. Оба заскользили по полу, когда корабль еще больше перекосился на сторону. Кастиэль попытался оттолкнуть Дина прочь, но все кончилось тем, что тот распластался на нем, удерживая их обоих на месте.  
\- Ладно, готово, пошли.  
Дин вскарабкался выше и уцепился за перекладину, протягивая руку Кастиэлю, чтобы помочь ему встать на ноги.  
С трудом оба направились в сторону воздушного корабля Кастиэля, залезли в него, и Кастиэль торопливо настроил его на взлет. Тот, однако, был рассчитан только на одного пассажира.  
Взлетев, они увидели, что воздух был наполнен черными стрелами, которые сбивали спасательные гондолы. Кастиэль попытался увернуться, но их задели, задний люк распахнулся, и Дин выпал наружу.  
Дин знал, что осталось недолго, переизбыток воздуха в легких мутил его сознание, но тут он увидел темно-синее, цветом почти как ночное небо, сияющее в лучах солнца крыло. Что-то врезалось в него, и в глазах у Дина потемнело окончательно, он слышал только шум ветра, раздувающего его одежду, пока он падал, и чувствовал запах цветов. Он зажмурился, представляя себе, что он дома. Потом тяжелый воздух стал мягче, он начал подниматься вверх вместо падения вниз. Он расслышал хлопанье крыла и звук работающего механизма.  
\- Помнишь о крайней необходимости причины для полетов? - сказал Кастиэль ему прямо в ухо.

~*~

Дину - 13, Кастиэлю - 12

Дин смотрел, потому что его отец отказался от любой помощи. Он промыл то, что осталось от крыла Кастиэля. Дин стоял настолько близко к столу, насколько отец ему разрешил.  
\- Дин, сбегай в магазин Робертса и отыщи Бальтазара. Скажи ему, что пришло время оторваться от его механизмов.  
Дин кивнул и понесся через дворец.  
Как только он нашел ангела, он схватил его за руку и потащил за собой.  
\- Эй, Ваше Высочество, куда Вы меня ведете?  
\- Ты должен спасти моего лучшего друга, он умирает.  
Голос Дина не дрожал, вместо этого тряслось все его тело. Дин наблюдал, как отсутствующее крыло было прооперировано, его медленно заменили металл и болты. Он смотрел внимательно, изучал своего отца, учился у Бальтазара, как следует все делать, чтобы суметь помочь Кастиэлю, если понадобится привести в порядок его крыло.  
После того, как отец закончил, и Бальтазар переложил Кастиэля в кровать Дина, тот больше не отходил от него. Дин чувствовал себя бесполезным, он не смог помешать демону причинить боль его единственному другу. Самому себе он дал обещание, что не позволит больше ничему дурному случиться с Кастиэлем.

~*~

Сейчас

Дин пришел в себя в стогу сена. Его разбудило фырканье лошадей. Голова болела, и, мучимый головокружением, он упал обратно в сухую траву.  
\- Дин, все в порядке? - послышался откуда-то сверху голос Кастиэля.  
Ангел сидел на бревне, похоже, они находились в сарае.  
\- Просто как в прежние времена, уселся на жердочку как птичка.  
Дин закрыл глаза и прикрыл лицо рукой. Его корабль разрушен, сотни погибли, его предал член королевской семьи, и его сердце не могло успокоиться так быстро.  
\- Расслабься, Дин, не думай слишком много. Так ты еще инфаркт заработаешь, - Кастиэль оказался ближе, в сене неподалеку от Дина.  
\- Мы чуть не погибли, Кастиэль. Мы должны были умереть.  
\- Но не умерли. И сейчас мы здесь. В безопасности, в деревеньке неподалеку от твоего дворца.  
Кастиэль склонился над Дином. Тот не открывал глаз, но чувствовал горячее дыхание на своем лице.  
\- Кас? - мягкие губы прервали его. Головокружение усилилось. Дин замер и не шевелился до тех пор, пока не увидел, что Кастиэль поднял голову.  
\- Дин? - наклонил тот голову набок. Он потянулся за еще одним поцелуем. Дин отвернулся и обхватил себя руками:  
\- Я устал, Кастиэль. Оставь меня, - Дин не знал, как ему следует реагировать, поэтому он закрыл глаза, чувствуя, что его губы горят в ожидании большего.

~*~

Дину - 19, Кастиэлю - 18

Дин и Кастиэль стояли перед дверью в главный зал.  
\- Я не хочу быть королем.  
\- Слишком поздно, Дин, твой отец покинул нас, а ты уже достиг необходимого возраста.  
Кастиэль взмахнул здоровым крылом, обвевая Дина. Он посмотрел на него, стоявшего с несчастным лицом.  
\- Мне только девятнадцать, и это вовсе не тот возраст, когда можно управлять целым королевством.  
Дин начал пятиться от двери, прямо в объятия крыла Кастиэля.  
\- С тобой все будет хорошо, у тебя же есть я, твой советник, ты забыл?  
Глаза Дина потрясенно метнулись к Кастиэлю. Он на мгновение глянул на механическое крыло и снова в его серьезное лицо.  
\- Ладно.  
Глубоко вздохнув, Дин толкнул дверь тронного зала.

Став королем, Дин остепенился. Он исполнял свои обязанности, хотя Кастиэля не покидало странное недовольство этим. В конце концов молодого короля все полюбили, а его ангельский советник даже больше, чем его отец.  
В девятнадцатый день рождения Кастиэля они сидели на самой высокой стене замка Винчестер. На небе светила луна, и можно было пересчитать звезды.  
\- С днем рождения. Чего тебе хочется в этом году? Новую подвеску к твоему браслету? - насмешливо спросил Дин, получив за это тычок локтем.  
\- Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты поработал над моим крылом, оно плоховато двигается в последнее время.  
\- У меня новости получше, я тебе подарю новое. Мы с Бальтазаром сделали еще одно. Может быть, ты опять начнешь летать, - Дин улыбнулся.  
\- Я надеюсь, - они некоторое время улыбались, прежде чем вернуться к счету звезд.  
\- Дин?  
\- Да, Кас?  
\- Я думаю, что влюбился в тебя.  
Дин сжал кулаки. Он совершено не имел понятия, что следует делать. Для него не было новостью, что у Кастиэля некоторое время назад появились подобные чувства, но он надеялся, что это пройдет, может, все еще вернется на круги своя. Сегодня был день рождения Кастиэля, поэтому он прикусил язык, дотянулся до его руки и слегка пожал ее. Молчание было достаточным ответом для ангела. Они просидели на месте до самого восхода солнца над лиловыми горами.

~*~

Сейчас

Они прибыли в замок с пустыми руками на следующий день. Все думали, что они погибли. Сэм первым выбежал навстречу и, всхлипывая, обнял брата. Кастиэль держался от своего короля на некотором расстоянии, и немедленно попал под шквал вопросов о ходе войны. Он скрылся в своих покоях, которые делил с братом.  
Габриэль сидел за небольшим столиком, нервно постукивая пальцами по деревянной столешнице.  
\- Брат, - Кастиэль произнес это едва слышно, но Габриэль резко повернулся и кинулся к нему.  
\- Ты жив. Явно не по милости этого мешка с дерьмом.  
\- Габриэль.  
Кастиэль знал, что Габриэль винит Дина за его крыло, но на самом деле тот винил самого себя за то, что не оказался рядом, чтобы защитить брата.  
\- Твое крыло издает странные звуки, - он указал на протез.  
\- Да, оно нуждается в ремонте. Вчера мне пришлось летать, впервые за долгое время.  
Вместо того, чтобы отпустить очередное замечание, Габриэль посмотрел расширившимся глазами на Кастиэля и обнял его. Когда он отодвинулся, в дверь постучала одна из служанок:  
\- Прошу прощения, сэр, но Его Высочество желает Вас видеть, - тихонько пробормотала она.  
\- Дин такой требовательный, - попытался пошутить Габриэль.  
\- Нет, сэр, другой Винчестер.  
\- Сэм? - Кастиэль был удивлен.  
\- О, все будет в порядке.  
Габриэль закатил глаза. Он, может, и ненавидел Дина, но любил его брата-великана, даже если и ни за что бы не признался в этом.  
\- Как насчет составить брату компанию? - спросил Кастиэль. Его беспокоило, что могло понадобиться молодому принцу от него. Сэм никогда не обращался к Кастиэлю, только Дин. Он никогда не разговаривал об этом с Сэмом. Оставалось надеяться, что присутствие Габриэля разрядит обстановку.  
Когда они вошли в огромную библиотеку замка, то увидели молодого принца на библиотечной лестнице высоко над собой. Тот обернулся, когда услышал входящих, и немедленно начал спускаться.  
\- А, Кастиэль, - он улыбнулся, но, взглянув на Габриэля, нахмурился: - ты захватил с собой своего старшего брата, как я посмотрю.  
\- Ой, да ладно, разве Вы не скучали по этой физиономии? Мы же уже несколько месяцев не виделись!  
\- Я видел тебя вчера, когда ты весь в слезах заявился ко мне, - Сэм звучал вовсе не весело.  
\- Ну, Вы вчера тоже плакали.  
\- Я бы желал поговорить с Кастиэлем наедине, - он на секунду замолчал: - Почему твое крыло издает такие странные звуки?  
\- Оно нуждается в ремонте, - Кастиэль посмотрел брату вслед и сел в ближайшее кресло, вытянув механическое крыло перед собой, похлопывая ладонью по нему и пытаясь успокоить таким образом. Крыло согнулось, но не перестало жужжать.  
\- Для чего вы желали меня видеть, Ваше Высочество?  
\- Это касается Дина. Он сразу начал действовать, как обычно, но, когда я отвел его наверх, он мне показался - не знаю - напряженным. Ты можешь объяснить мне, в чем причина?  
\- Я надеюсь, он рассказал Вам, что случилось, когда корабль падал? - сердце Кастиэля колотилось в ужасе.  
\- Все, что он мне сказал, так это то, что вы едва спаслись, что остались в живых, и это все, что считается. Ты знаешь Дина так же хорошо, как и я, ты знаешь, как он тикает. Мог бы ты рассказать мне, что произошло?  
Как Кастиэль и боялся, Дин отгораживался от других людей. Он глубоко вздохнул и склонил голову. Рассказал про торопливый ремонт своего крыла, пока корабль падал, и как ему пришлось выпрыгнуть из летящей спасательной шлюпки и лететь впервые за многие годы. Они оба рисковали жизнью, но им удалась довольно жесткая посадка прямиком в конюшню, и они остались в живых. Прежде чем Кастиэль признался, что думал, что Дин погиб, ему понадобилось довольно времени, а потом он сказал, что был так рад, что Дин жив, что поцеловал его, когда тот пришел в себя. И с этого момента Дин от него отвернулся.  
\- Теперь понятно. Он закрывается, когда дело касается чувств. Помнишь, после твоего дня рождения он не разговаривал ни с кем целую неделю? Я думаю, он не мог принять, что смерть отца случилась незадолго до такого события, как твой день рождения.  
И это при том, что Кастиэль знал, что Дин никогда не рассказывал брату о его признании. В конце концов он сделал вид, что ничего не было, и Дин снова повел себя как обычно. Для этого понадобился целый ужасный месяц без Дина. Они больше не были детьми, и он надеялся, что Дин это тоже понимает.  
\- Мне очень жаль, Сэм. Вероятно, без меня он быстрее придет в себя, - Кастиэль поднялся и направился к выходу: - Я буду у Бальтазара, чтобы заняться ремонтом, а потом у себя до следующего запуска корабля, - за всю дорогу до старого магазинчика, в котором жил Бальтазар, Кастиэль так и не посмотрел на Сэма.

~*~

Кастиэлю - 19, Дину - 19

После того, как новое крыло было прикреплено, Кастиэль закрылся в своей комнате. Замена крыла была связана с мучительной болью. Дина не было, не было ни отца, ни брата. Он лежал на животе, смачивая подушку слезами. Его брат постучал в дверь, но Кастиэль проигнорировал его. Он чувствовал себя одиноким. С того дня, когда в свой день рождения он открылся Дину, тот не обращал на него внимания. Кастиэль решил дать ему время, но прошел уже месяц, и ему нужен был кто-нибудь.  
На следующий день он вышел, чтобы растянуть новое крыло. Оно было темно-бронзового цвета, на каждом металлическом пере завивался узор. Кастиэль занялся проверкой мощности крыла и установил, что оно вдвое превосходило его детский протез. Взмахнув крыльями, он на несколько футов приподнялся над землей. Он смог удержаться в воздухе некоторое время, прежде чем острая боль пронзила сохранившиеся мускулы, к которым крепилось металлическое крыло. Приземлившись, он ударился коленями о землю.  
\- Я слышал, что твои оставшиеся мускулы и нервы с трудом приспосабливаются к механизмам в новом крыле.  
Кастиэль изящно повернулся и увидел Дина, стоявшего привалившись к колонне. На нем была старая зеленая униформа его отца, перешитая под более скромные размеры Дина. Кастиэль лишился речи; он не знал, что ему следует сказать. Он целый месяц не видел Дина. В своей роли Короля то невероятно возмужал. Он хотел было произнести что-то, но захлопнул рот.  
\- Знаю, я выгляжу смешно. Но не смешнее, чем ты в своей гражданской одежде. Я приказал перешить ее с учетом твоих крыльев.  
Дин приблизился и протянул руку, помогая Кастиэлю подняться. Он осмотрел бронзовое крыло, прикасаясь к тому месту, где металл встречался с кожей.  
\- Сильно болит? - Дин не сводил глаз с одного из металлических перьев.  
\- Не больше, чем раньше.  
Кастиэль понимал, что речь идет вовсе не о его мускулах.  
\- Тогда ладно. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты присоединился ко мне на церемонии запуска моего нового корабля. Банкет и все такое. Первый из множества воздушных кораблей с ангельским приводом, - Дин улыбался, но по-прежнему прятал глаза: - Надень свою униформу Советника.  
Он ушел, вернулся обратно во дворец.  
Когда Кастиэль пришел в свою комнату, он нашел на кровати белый сюртук. Тот был отделан золотыми позументами, которые обычно были частью герцогской униформы. Поверх костюма лежала булавка в форме золотых крыльев, украшенная синим сапфиром. Как правило, такие булавки были золотыми и с белым камнем, как знак ангела на армейской службе. Эта булавка имела бронзовый оттенок, и цвет камня соответствовал цвету глаз Кастиэля. Дин сам сделал ее, и Кастиэль был единственным, кто это знал.

~*~

Сейчас

Дин барабанил пальцами по обеденному столу, наблюдая за легким флиртом своего брата и Габриэля. Их поведение бесило его. Дин не хотел показаться самовлюбленным, но в этот день он едва избежал смерти. Он забарабанил громче, пока слуги сервировали его ужин.  
\- Ну, Динно, у тебя есть план? Вернуться в строй? - спросил Габриэль, прежде чем Дин успел съесть хоть один кусочек, надо же было именно сейчас обратить на него внимание.  
\- Я собираюсь дождаться прибытия Джо, а потом покинуть вас.  
\- Собираешься упорхнуть? - Сэм раздраженно уставился на брата.  
\- Разве я упомянул крылья*? - огрызнулся Дин.  
\- А я и не имел это в виду. Что-то не так? Ты просто занял круговую оборону, - Сэм принялся за еду.  
\- Где Кас? Время ужинать, или я ошибаюсь? К ужину он всегда бывает здесь, - Дин, наконец-то, начал есть, представляя себе, что мясо - это демон, которого он протыкает насквозь, прежде чем сунуть в рот. Он заметил, как его брат и ангел обменялись взглядами.  
\- Ну, он отдыхает. Сегодня вечером Бальтазар должен заняться его крылом. Оно издает странные звуки.  
Дин не спускал глаз с Габриэля, пока Сэм давал объяснения. Если Сэм сказал правду, то ангел должен повернуться к нему и улыбнуться. Габриэль так и сделал, но в его взгляде было что-то еще.  
\- В чем дело? - в комнате воцарилась тишина: - Сэм!  
\- Сир! - в зал вбежал караульный, и, наклонившись, прошептал: - Только что прибыл демон, сдался в плен и желает переговорить с Вами.  
Дин немедленно отвлекся от темы и поднялся из-за стола.  
\- Дин, а если это ловушка? - воскликнул Сэм. Он оглянулся в поисках своего советника, но того и след простыл. Он уже принял решение.  
\- Я готов увидеться с демоном, - Дин последовал за охранником из зала.

*Примечание: здесь непереводимая игра слов: Сэм употребляет глагол "to wing", который в разговорном языке может использоваться как синоним выражения "действовать спонтанно, импровизировать". Одновренно это глагол, в основном значении обозначающий способность к полету при помощи крыльев - прим. переводчика.

 

Кастиэль пережевывал свой ужин, глядя в огонь. Крыло было отремонтировано и вроде не болело. В голове не было ни единой мысли. И он был рад этому.  
\- Кастиэль! - его брат вбежал, совершенно запыхавшись: - Дин думает, что встретиться с демоном, который только что нарисовался во дворце - это замечательная идея!  
Кастиэль вскочил и покинул комнату, направляясь во дворец. На нем была обычная одежда, но в данный момент это его не занимало, он не мог поверить, что Дин вдруг растерял способность здраво мыслить.  
Демон оказался невысокой женщиной, одетой в мужское платье. Кастиэль следил за Дином, сидящим рядом с ней в своем кабинете, через волшебное двусторонее зеркало.  
\- Так ты говоришь, Кроули жив? И в бегах? Почему это ты вдруг решила сообщить мне это?  
\- Потому что мне надоела эта война. Она слишком долго длится. Мой отец осточертел со своими планами, касающимися будущего нашего королевства. Наше будущее полно огня и серы. В нем все иначе, чем мы бы хотели.  
Руки демона были скованы, но Кастиэль знал, что тот легко сможет освободиться, если захочет. Сэм, со скрещенными в недовольном жесте руками на груди, замер возле него в потайной комнате.  
\- И что ты хочешь взамен? - Дин подался к демону через стол. Та улыбнулась.  
\- Две вещи. Хочу получить убежище в вашем королевстве.  
Дин не ответил. Лишь слегка наклонил голову. Кастиэль заметался кругами по комнате и замер возле двери. Вцепившись в дверную ручку, он думал и прислушивался.  
\- Во-вторых, я хочу этого ангела с металлическим крылом, - сладострастно продолжила она.  
\- Зачем? - немедленно спросил Дин. Кастиэль стиснул дверную ручку.  
\- Надо. Я его видела, он красивый. И, если его потренировать, из него получится прекрасный охранник. По сути, мое второе требование - это особенная защита.  
\- Второе требование я удовлетворить не могу. Я могу, однако, предоставить другого ангела для защиты где-нибудь в удаленной деревне.  
Пытаться торговаться с демоном - опасное занятие.  
\- Нет, сир, мне нужен ангел с бронзовым крылом.  
\- Нет, сударыня, Вы его не получите, - рявкнул он, и его голос, эхом раскатившийся по комнате, заставил демона содрогнуться.  
\- Ну, раз мне он не достанется, то и тебе тоже! - она вытянула руку, и ее глаза налились чернотой.  
Не колеблясь, Кастиэль распахнул дверь и вытянул свое металлическое крыло, черная магия ударила в него, превращая бронзовые перья в тысячи осколков. Проглотив крик, он упал на бок. Он видел, как Дин перегнулся через стол и пронзил демона насквозь отцовским мечом. Оставив оружие в теле умирающей, он скользнул к Кастиэлю, подхватил его и взглянул на поврежденное крыло.  
\- Она не задела твоего тела. Только металл. С тобой все хорошо. Ты в порядке, - ласково бормотал Дин, пытаясь собрать кусочки металла.  
Хотя магия ударила не прямо в плоть, но боль была такая, словно попало прямо в нее. Кастиэль увидел, как Сэм вбежал в комнату и положил руку демону на лоб. Сделав несколько судорожных вдохов, она затихла.  
\- Нашел. Она сказала правду. Я знаю местополжение короля, - сказал Сэм.  
Дин не сводил глаз с Кастиэля, не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг. Тот вздрогнул в его руках, когда почувствовал, что Дин отсоединил поврежденное крыло от мускулов. Словно огромная тяжесть навалилась на Кастиэля, придавив его. Он наблюдал за тем, как Дин полностью отстегнул протез. Открутил все болты, расстегнул кожаные ремни. Вероятно, он завершил работу, потому что приподнял Кастиэля со своих коленей.  
Из-за неравного распределения веса тот чуть не упал.  
\- Давай-ка доставим тебя к Бальтазару, - прошептал Дин Кастиэлю на ухо. От удовольствия тот закрыл глаза. Тело онемело, больше от непривычного ощущения пустоты.

Должно быть, прошло немало времени, потому что Кастиэль проснулся, лежа на животе, в кровати Дина. Ему сразу вспомнилось первое пробуждение после случайной встречи с демоном в лесах. Дин спал на краю кровати, положив руку Кастиэлю на спину, словно боялся, что тот исчезнет.  
Кастиэль повернул голову и увидел новое металлическое крыло, уже соединенное с мускулами. Оно не было длиннее бронзового. Металлическое, да, но на нем были закреплены прекрасные длинные темные перья. Крыло казалось немного более темным, чем предыдущее, и отсвечивало золотом. Таких перьев Кастиэлю еще не доводилось видеть.  
\- Они синтетические. Было довольно трудно найти правильный оттенок синего, - Бальтазар, стоявший возле стены, рассматривал протез: - Дин сказал, что это именно твой цвет. Мы, ангелы, не можем видеть цвет наших крыльев. К счастью, ему это доступно, - шепотом закончил Бальтазар.  
Кастиэль повернулся к Дину, который крепко спал, наполовину на своем стуле, наполовину на кровати. Потом он повернулся к своему крылу, вытянул его поперек комнаты, восхищаясь легкостью. Никакой боли, подобно той, что причиняли ему металлические крылья в прошлом. Сохранившаяся часть его собственного крыла была спрятана в золотистый металл, украшенный гравировкой с гербом Винчестеров. Кастиэль несколько раз взмахнул крылом, позволяя Бальтазару проследить движения.  
\- Тебе придется его вскоре разбудить. Он уже давно спит, - Бальтазар собрался уходить.  
\- Подожди, сколько времени я был без сознания? - Кастиэль постарался говорить не слишком громко.  
\- Больше недели, почти две.  
Бальтазар тихо вышел.  
Обернувшись к печальному Дину, Кастиэль пожелал, чтобы ему не пришлось его будить. Тот выглядел таким умиротворенным, пока спал. Чтобы Дин открыл глаза оказалось достаточно лишь слегка изменить положение тела. Зелень встретилась с синевой, время текло, не удостаиваясь внимания.  
\- Спасибо, Дин, - тихо сказал Кастиэль. Хотелось бы надеяться, что его король понимает, за что он его благодарит: - Тебе пора проснуться и править.  
Дин уткнулся в простыни:  
\- Я не хочу быть Правителем. Разве не может Сэм стать им? - пробормотал он.  
Кастиэль издал тихий смешок:  
\- Тогда мне придется стать советником Сэма, а не твоим.  
Неожиданно Дин рванулся вперед и поцеловал Кастиэля. Это напугало ангела, и он оттолкнул Дина своим здоровым крылом, скинув его на пол.  
\- Прости, - вскрикнул он, пытаясь принять сидячее положение, но у него закружилась голова, и он упал обратно на постель. С другой стороны кровати донесся смех Дина:  
\- Знаешь, Кас? Я не знал, что мне дорого, пока почти не потерял это. Мне потребовалось некоторое время, но теперь до меня дошло, - сказал он, поднимаясь.  
Кастиэль тоже постарался выпрямиться, используя новое крыло, чтобы помочь себе, так, как делал это Габриэль. Ощущения были странными, новое крыло было легче, чем металлическое. С самого детства он не чувствовал свои крылья так. Кастиэль еще раз внимательно осмотрел свое новое крыло, и не заметил, как Дин приблизился к нему.  
\- Позволь мне попытаться еще раз, - произнес Дин, кладя руку Кастиэлю на шею и втягивая его в поцелуй. В этот раз Кастиэль не отпрянул, а а радостью ответил. Он мог бы поклясться, что слышал залпы салюта, но, вероятно, это было всего лишь его воображение.

~*~

За шесть месяцев до происходящего

Импала разбилась, и Дин поторопился выбраться из нее, пока машина не взорвалась. Он успел скрыться в кустарнике, прежде чем заряд темной магии достал его. Рука довольно сильно кровоточила. Он распластался на земле. Не подготовленный к подобному началу войны, он оказался в одиночку на линии фронта. Отец не научил его, как управлять королевством во время войны.  
\- Дин! - громкий голос пробился сквозь треск выстрелов.  
\- Кас? - Дин выполз из кустов и увидел Кастиэля, стоявшего с широко раскинутыми крыльями возле своего разбитого корабля. Тот бросился к нему и подхватил, ставя на ноги.  
\- Тебя надо доставить в медпункт, - обхватив Дина руками, он оттолкнулся от земли. Дин вжался лицом в грязный белый сюртук на животе Кастиэля, чувствуя, что его желудок переворачивается под влиянием полетных перегрузок. Мертвая хватка Кастиэля ослабла, когда заряд темной магии пролетел слишком близко, и он выронил Дина. Они летели невысоко, однако этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы в ноге Дина что-то сломалось, когда он ударился о землю. Он закричал и перевернулся, пытаясь ослабить боль.  
Время, которое потребовалось Кастиэлю, чтобы вернуться с воздушной капсулой, показалось ему вечностью. Он помнил, каким сокрушенным выглядел Кастиэль. Месяцы спустя тот отказывался летать, даже просто упоминания полетов заставляли его глаза расширяться, и он спешно уходил.

~*~

Дину - 16, Кастиэлю - 15

В дни, когда не было уроков, Дин старался поспешно улизнуть в нижние галереи. Это означало - день с Кастиэлем. Его отца не было в городе, так что за ним присматривал Габриэль. Дин промчался до стоявшей на территории замка хибарки, которую делила ангельская семья. Негромко постучав в дверь, он вдруг оказался лицом к лицу с рассерженным ангелом. Его крылья трепетали в раздражении.  
\- Что Вы желаете, Ваше Высочество?  
\- Я пришел к Кастиэлю. Он дома? - Дин попытался рассмотреть внутренность дома через плечо ангела, но тот растопырил крылья, прикрывая дверной проем.  
\- Он болен. Оставьте его.  
\- Болен? - Дин протиснулся мимо ангела в маленькую комнатушку, в которой стояла кровать Кастиэля и стол, заваленный книгами, которые тот брал в дворцовой библиотеке.  
Кастиэль лежал на животе, тяжело и болезненно дыша. Его металлическое крыло было отсоединено и валялось возле кровати. Глаза были крепко зажмурены.  
\- Кас, - метнулся Дин к своему другу.  
\- Дин? - тот чуть приоткрыл глаза и искоса взглянул на Дина.  
\- Что не так? Мне сбегать за Анной?  
\- Все в порядке. Просто инфлюэнца.  
Ладони Кастиэля были влажными и липкими. Это напугало Дина еще больше:  
\- Никуда не уходи, я сейчас вернусь.  
Он выскочил из хижины и жестом подозвал к себе караульного, велев ему привести Анну, дворцового ангела-медика. Потом торопливо вернулся в комнату.  
\- Анна сейчас придет.  
\- Анна ничего не сможет сделать, - сказал Габриэль со своего места в углу комнаты: - сустав его крыла воспалился.  
\- Но прошло уже четыре года, почему он воспалился сейчас?  
\- Он держал все в секрете, это мелкое дьявольское отродье предпочитает страдать, - хотя Габриэль злился, в его голосе отчетливо слышалось беспокойство.  
\- Кас, ну почему ты ничего нам не сказал?  
\- Я не хотел... не хотел беспокоить вас, - ответил Кастиэль, борясь за каждый глоток воздуха.  
\- Единственное, что я делаю - это беспокоюсь о тебе, - Дин взял друга за руку и крепко ее сжал.  
Анна торопливо вошла в дом и немедленно направилась к Кастиэлю, сразу же приступив к осмотру его сустава.  
\- Что это? - двумя пальцами она нажала на сустав, и Кастиэль взвыл от боли. Он вцепился Дину в руку и зарылся головой в подушку.  
\- В твоем суставе металлический обломок. Нужно его удалить. Габриэль, - Анна достала пугающе блестящие инструменты, а Габриэль перебрался ближе к Кастиэлю и прижал его к кровати.  
\- Дин, держи его руки, - она торопливо принялась за работу, Дин же, скользнув к изголовью, крепко взял Кастиэля за руки. Он смотрел ему прямо в лицо, желая, чтобы ничего этого не было. Когда Анна начала, Кастиэль рванулся вперед с пронзительным криком.  
\- Дин! - рявкнул Габриэль. Крыло Кастиэля выскользнуло из захвата его брата, и Кастиэль принялся бить им Дина. Тот держался, уткнувшись лицом в подушку возле головы Кастиэля. Вдавив руки Кастиэля в матрас, он принимал сыпящиеся на его голову, шею, лицо удары. Перья царапали голую шею, кости ударялись о череп. У Дина потекли слезы, пока он лежал возле своего ангела, который издавал нечеловеческие крики, отдававшиеся болью у Дина в ушах.  
А потом наступила тишина. Колотившее Дина крыло успокоилось и накрыло его. Дин поднял голову и увидел Анну, вытирающую кровь с сустава, одновременно вытаскивающую иглу из его шеи.  
\- Ему необходимо отдохнуть. Потребуется некоторое время, чтобы рана зажила. Я переговорю с Бальтазаром насчет крыла, - она обмыла руки в чаше, которую ей принес Габриэль.  
Дин продолжал держать неподвижные руки своего друга, устроившись головой на его подушке.  
\- Дин, - громко раздался голос Анны возле его уха: - у тебя кровь из ушей течет. Кастиэль воспользовался ангельским гласом.  
Она принялась вытирать кровь с ушей Дина.  
\- Немногие ангелы могут такое сделать. Только истинные ангелы могут использовать свой глас, - тихо рассказывала Анна.  
\- Кастиэль не истинный ангел. Это его тело, он не нуждается в сосуде. Никаких других признаков истинного ангела у него нет, - раздраженно ответил Габриэль.  
\- Я думаю, что ты должен постараться разглядеть их. Целительские способности, телекинез, энергетические импульсы...  
\- Прекрати, - оборвал ее Габриэль.  
Дин старался игнорировать ангельскую перебранку, он потерся лицом о подушку и попробовал обнять Кастиэля.  
Он знал, что Габриэль винит его в том, что произошло с крылом Кастиэля, и за все остальное тоже. Он хотел бы избавить Кастиэля от всей этой боли, излечить его рану. Дин провалился в сон на краю кровати, держась за Кастиэля.

Кастиэль проснулся, ощущая тупую тянущую боль. Температура, кажется, спала. Повернувшись, он увидел еще одну голову возле своей. С непросохшими слезами на щеках Дин дремал возле него. Кастиэль постарался вспомнить, что произошло. Он взглянул на свое левое крыло, без протеза, но и без признаков инфекции. Анна постаралась. Он опять посмотрел на Дина, расцвеченного синяками. Кастиэль помнил только боль, больше ничего. Преодолевая головокружение, он медленно сел. Дин протянул руку и крепко схватил его.  
Обернувшись, Кастиэль увидел широко распахнутые зеленые глаза, глядевшие на него с напряженным беспокойством.  
\- Кас, - прошептал Дин. Он хотел еще что-то сказать, но одна из фрейлин вбежала в дом:  
\- Ваше Высочество! Ваш отец вернулся домой и желает Вас немедленно видеть. Сэм приехал! - ее голос был полон радости, несмотря на засохшую кровь на простынях и полу.  
\- Хорошо. Я немедленно приду, - Дин потер глаза и отодвинулся от Кастиэля. Тому хотелось бы, чтобы Дин остался с ним. Боли он не ощущал, но что-то неприятно тянуло внутри.  
\- Кас, я хочу тебя кое-что спросить, - Дин пытался оттереть кровь с рук. И откуда только столько крови повсюду? - Ты когда-нибудь мог читать мысли, или исцелять людей, или...  
\- Почему? Почему ты об этом спрашиваешь?  
Дин задавал ангельские вопросы. Кастиэля спрашивали об этом при каждом осмотре. Он смотрел на Дина, который все еще ждал ответа.  
\- Ваше Высочество? - фрейлина опять вернулась в дом.  
\- Иду, иду, - он последовал за ней, до самого конца не сводя с ангела глаз.  
Вопросы Дина поставили Кастиэля в тупик. Он не собирался этого никому рассказывать, но Дину он бы доверил собственную жизнь. Следовало ли ему рассказать, что он вполне был способен излечить царапины Дина или грипп. Или что он знал, что скажет Габриэль, еще перед тем, как тот открывал рот. Это его пугало, но он старался не обращать внимания, надеясь, что все пройдет само. Он знал, что, расскажи он что-нибудь не тому человеку, и его заберут из дома. Он принял решение не рассказывать этого никому, и собирался сохранить свою тайну до конца.  
И даже если он был истинным ангелом, то что же он за ангел с одним крылом?

~*~

Дину - 14, Кастиэлю - 13

Он начал собирать синие перья после нападения демона. Отправлялся на длинные прогулки в сопровождении охранника и наблюдал за птицами. Искал гнезда и собирал синие перья.  
Однажды, после стычки с отцом, он взял арбалет охранника и убежал в лес один. Отыскав гнездо, он сбил несколько синих птиц и ощипал их чудесные синие перья, пока сам не оказался в гнезде. Собрав перья, он бросился к Кастиэлю. Тот перепугался, увидев Дина, перемазанного кровью. На его щеках заблестели слезы.  
\- Кас, я принес тебе твои перья обратно, - Дин открыл мешочек и показал окровавленные синие перья, при виде которых Кас отшатнулся и отбросил мешок подальше. С ним явно творилось что-то неладное. Он обнял Дина и обернул его своим здоровым крылом. А потом услышал их. Мысли Дина.  
Это я виноват. Во всем я виноват. Ни на что не годный. Мне надо уйти. Я должен... Кастиэль крепче обнял Дина, желая, чтобы это прекратилось. Его ладони, которыми он вцепился в Дина, слабо засветились. Кас резко отодвинулся, увидев, что его друг упал набок в глубоком сне.  
И это сделал он.  
Его сердце билось в неприятном рваном ритме. Кастиэль закрыл глаза, представляя себе, что ничего не случилось. Он пододвинулся к Дину, обнял его и притянул к своей груди.  
\- Спасибо, Дин, они прекрасны, - прошептал он ему на ухо, вслушиваясь в его дыхание.

~*~

Дину - 22, Кастиэлю - 21

Вечеринка в честь назначения новых офицеров высших рангов. Джо Харвелл была единственной девушкой, и Дин ею гордился. Вечеринка пошла немного не по плану, когда король и его советник слегка перебрали.  
\- Кас, Кастиэль, а я слышал, что ты нравишься Кристиану, - Дин звучал как сплетничающая девчонка лет двенадцати.  
Они сидели в его рабочем кабинете, прихватив на двоих бутылку рома.  
\- Он знает, что я занят, - Кастиэль покачнулся и с ног до головы осмотрел Дина, прежде чем разразиться смехом: - своей работой.  
Оба расхохотались, Дин, шатаясь, поднялся со стула:  
\- На твоем месте я бы согласился на его предложение.  
Кастиэль выглядел по-настоящему шокированным. Он был уверен, что Дин осведомлен о том, что чувствует Кастиэль. Опьянение затуманило его сознание:  
\- Дин, ты знаешь о моих чувствах. Зачем ты шутишь с подобными вещами?  
\- Я не ш... играю, ни с чем. Я серьезно, мы не становимся моложе.  
Видит бог, ничего у нас не получится. Несмотря на опьянение голова Кастиэля вполне варила. Он взвился со своего места, схватил Дина за воротник рубашки и втянул его в глубокий поцелуй. Потом рассерженно оттолкнул и ушел, спотыкаясь, в свою комнату.

На следующий день Дин подошел к нему, признался, что ни черта не помнит о том, что было прошлой ночью, и принес извинения на случай, если он сделал какую-нибудь глупость. Кастиэль извинения принял, и остался счастлив, что тот забыл.

~*~

Дину - 25, Кастиэлю - 24

Этим вечером во дворец с визитом прибыла принцесса Лилит. Ей было всего тринадцать, но Дин собирался жениться на ней по достижение ею совершеннолетия. Она была человеком, по большей части. Мысль о том, что она была наполовину демоном, заставляла Дина и Кастиэля морщиться.  
\- Наши дети на четверть будут демонами.  
\- Может, они будут наполовину демонами, как все Ангелы в данное время, - напомнил ему Кастиэль: - Полудемонов не так уж много здесь.  
\- Почему Сэм на ней не женится? Они больше подходят друг к другу по возрасту.  
\- Ты знаешь, что у тебя есть еще пара лет, чтобы найти кого-то другого и жениться, - ответил Кастиэль, пытаясь скрыть непрошенный румянец.  
\- Ты на что-то намекаешь, Кас? - Дин вспрыгнул со стула и пересек комнату, тогда как Кастиэль остался сидеть за столом: - Может, неплохо бы было иметь другой план про запас.  
\- Ты король, тебе и выбирать, на ком жениться, - Кастиэль почувствовал, что краснеет, и опустил голову, пристально рассматривая лежавшие перед ним на столе бумаги.  
Он увидел, что Дин открыл рот, готовясь что-то сказать, но в этот момент вошел Сэм вместе с принцессой.  
\- Прости, Дин, но она настаивала.  
\- Все в порядке, Сэм, - Дин выпрямился и натянул подобающее королю выражение лица: - Принцесса.  
\- Прошу Вас, зовите меня Лилит. Я прибыла, чтобы согласовать решение не сочетаться с Вами браком.  
\- Что? - вырвалось практически у всех присутствующих.  
\- Ну, видите ли, я подумала, зачем мне выходить замуж за человека? Моя мать вышла замуж за демона, и я собираюсь последовать ее примеру. Королевству нужен именно он.  
\- Благодаря этой свадьбе наши королевства должны были объединиться.  
\- Да, но я не согласна. Может, мне и тринадцать, но я не глупа. Я прозреваю свое будущее, и оно связано не с Вами, Ваше Величество, - Лилит присела в реверансе и собралась уходить: - Почему бы Вам не жениться на милом ангеле, как сделал Ваш предок?  
Она взмахнула рукой, прежде чем покинуть комнату вместе с Сэмом, следовавшим за ней по пятам.  
\- Ну и нахалка, думает, что может просто так разорвать подобный договор, - сказал Дин.  
\- Но разве секунды назад ты не собирался сделать то же самое?  
Дин посмотрел на Кастиэля, и оба засмеялись.

~*~

Сейчас

Кастиэль никак не мог удержать расплывающиеся в улыбке губы, от счастья новое крыло трепетало вместе с его собственным. Он направлялся по коридору к обеденному залу, в который Дин планировал привести Кроули, чтобы обсудить с ним план отвоевания Адских Врат. Кастиэль боялся и радовался тому, что война должна была вскоре закончиться.  
Прежде чем он распахнул дверь в обеденный зал, некое тело ворвалось в его личное пространство. Зеленые глаза с расширенными зрачками уставились на него в упор.  
\- Я не хочу быть королем, - тихо сказал Дин.  
Кастиэль усмехнулся:  
\- Но, Дин, если ты больше не будешь королем, я не буду больше твоим советником, - в шутку ответил он.  
\- Тогда почему бы тебе не стать моим мужем? - за этим предложением последовала длинная пауза, пока Кастиэль переваривал это предложение. Он заглянул в мысли Дина, чтобы убедиться, что тот сказал правду.  
Пожалуйста, скажи да, пожалуйста, скажи да, или все не имеет смысла. Ухмылка Кастиэля превратилась в широкую улыбку.  
\- Да.  
Его крылья вздрогнули от удовольствия, когда Дин жестким поцелуем заставил его задохнуться. И теперь он понял, что находилось по другую сторону двери. Вовсе не Кроули, как он предполагал, а весь двор в сборе. Дин спланировал все это не воспользовавшись советами своего советника.


End file.
